


Warm Heart In A Cold World

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fofur - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Romance, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is romantic and Fili enjoys wearing his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Heart In A Cold World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brofur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofur/gifts).



> Taken from a list of Valentine's Day prompts; Dinner - Chinese Takeaway.

Fili’s jaw cracked as he yawned widely, pulling himself into a sitting position on the dilapidated couch, flinching when a stray spring jabbed into the side of his arse. Shifting slightly, the blonde stuffed a cushion underneath himself, slipping his arms into the sleeves of the ratty knitted coat that Bofur had apparently draped over him while he slept.

Tugging the woollen material up under his chin, Fili breathed in the familiar scent of cigarette smoke, whiskey and Bofur. The coat was full of holes and falling apart, but Bofur refused to throw it out because it was the only thing Fili had ever knitted in his life (it had taken months). That and the fact that the older male was the type to wear something until it literally fell to pieces around him.

Lifting himself off the couch, Fili listened out for sounds indicating to the location of the aforementioned male. Bofur obviously wasn’t in the living area, and Fili’s ears weren’t picking up any sounds of movement in the bedroom or the bathroom, so unless his lover had decided to take a nap by himself (highly unlikely), it seemed that the brunette had gone out.

Shivering from the lack of heating in their tiny flat, the blonde wandered into their bedroom, and grabbed a pillow and one of their blankets from the bed, dragging them back out to the living area and making himself a nest on the couch. Snuggling into the newfound warmth, Fili flicked the television on, half dozing, half watching the romantic comedy that was currently playing.

~

It was almost an hour before Bofur returned, staggering in the door laden down with bags of goodies. Setting the bags down on their miniscule kitchen bench, the brunette turned around and found himself with an armful of Fili who immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the older male like a leech.

“Missed you too, lad.” Bofur’s lips curled up at the corners as he hugged the blonde back with equal force, pressing soft kisses to his face before setting him back on the floor, swatting the back of his head as Fili made a beeline for the bags of stuff. “Oi! Keep your paws off, bratling. Go and shower, you can be nosy later.”

Fili snorted, shoving lightly at his lover’s chest. “ _Yes mom._ ” He mocked, swaying his hips playfully as he walked away, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. Bofur rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself. Fili was ridiculous, but the brunette wouldn’t change him for the world.

Determined to keep his surprise a surprise, Bofur waited until he heard the shower start, before pulling things out of bags and setting them up. This was the first time he’d ever done something like this, and he wanted to get it right.

~

Stepping out of the shower, Fili couldn’t hold back his excited grin. Bofur had clearly planned something and the blonde was desperate to know what it was. Towelling himself off, he slipped into a clean pair of jeans and one of Bofur’s shirts, shrugging the knitted coat back on once more. Wandering out of the bathroom, he came to a halt and gasped.

Their living area had been completely transformed into something that looked like it belonged in a romantic comedy. Glowing candles littered every available space, the fireplace was lit up and crackling away happily, blankets and cushions had been laid out in front of the television, and there was a spread of Chinese food set up on the coffee table.

And right in the middle of it all stood Bofur, with a single red rose in his hand and a smile the size of Asia. Fili virtually floated across the room, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pressing kisses on every inch of his face. Bofur wrapped his free arm around the younger male, revelling in the attentions.

“Are you happy?” He murmured quietly into the blonde’s ear. “We’ve never bothered with really celebrating Valentine’s Day before due to finances, but I wanted to do something special for you, so I’ve been squirreling money away here and there...”

Cupping the brunette’s face in his hands, Fili kissed him tenderly, rubbing their noses together with a blissful smile. “I am, so happy. You make me the happiest man in the entire world, darlin’.” Both blushing profusely, they kissed again, smiling stupidly when they broke apart. Accepting the rose, Fili inhaled the heavenly scent, silently thanking whatever Gods had given him Bofur.

Lacing their fingers together, Bofur led Fili to the indoor picnic. The pair settled against the cushions, huddled together in the firelight; two hearts beating as one. Two warm hearts in an otherwise cold world.

“I love you,” Fili declared, reaching for the shrimp chow mein, his stomach rumbling appreciatively. Grinning, Bofur flicked the television on, pressing the play button for the DVD that he’d set up earlier.

“I love you too, lad.” The brunette replied, stealing a cheeky kiss before Fili had a chance to take a bite out of his food. Shaking his head, the blonde swatted the older male away, bringing the chopsticks to his mouth, a small moan of delight emitting from him as he savoured the taste of shrimp.

When the movie started, Fili dropped his chopsticks into his lap, turning to look at his lover with an incredulous look. “You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.”

“Oh, I did.” Bofur smirked, shoving the chopsticks back into the blonde’s hands. “It’s Valentine’s Day. It’s supposed to be mushy and all that stuff.”

“But The Notebook, Bofur, really?! That’s just cruel!” Fili pouted, both cursing and praising Bofur for choosing his favourite romcom. It was a wonderful movie, yes, but it reduced the blonde to tears every time.

And that is exactly what happened once more, the younger male dissolving into tears and clinging to Bofur as though for dear life as the movie played on. Bofur didn’t mind though, because it gave him an excuse to hold Fili close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear—which is exactly why he chose The Notebook in the first place.

By the time it was over, Fili had crawled right into the brunette’s lap, nesting against his chest. “You are the absolute worst.” He muttered, headbutting the older male’s chest lightly.

“But you love me,” Bofur responded cheekily, shifting until they were both lying down with the brunette spooning the blonde.

“Yeah yeah, you’re lucky I do.” Fili retorted with a laugh. Exhausted from all the unexpected romance, it was only a matter of minutes before he slipped into darkness, safe and warm. Bofur left his side momentarily to blow out the candles and douse the fire; the last thing they needed was to burn to death in their sleep.

Settling back down beside his lover, the brunette pulled the blankets over them, wrapping his arms back around a sleeping Fili. Nosing into golden hair, he smiled contentedly before following the other into slumber.


End file.
